bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Digital Rhapsody Kaito
Digital Rhapsody Kaito Skill 'Aquatic Symphony (60% boost to Def and 30% boost to HP of all Units when 6 elements are present, high chance of large boost to BB gauge when attacked and mitigates 5% of damage received) 'Burst Aqua Bolero (16 combo Water attack on all enemies & large boost to Def for all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 23 BC, DC: 16 BC) '''Brave Burst '''Kaito's Digital Wave (19 combo Water attack on all enemies, large boost to Def for all allies for 3 turns & Reduce damage taken by half for 1 turn; Cost: 23 BC, DC: 19 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Kaito is one of the Vocaloids, like Miku and Len. Vocaloids are holograms, you say? Wrong. These are units that exist in Brave Frontier Global and only Global. It's funny to see that these Vocaloids are exclusive to Global even though they are part of Japanese merchandise. Let's go, Kaito! Sing us a song! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Kaito provides a 60% boost to Def and a 30% boost to HP. This allows your units survive a lot better given those defensive buffs. Kaito also acts somewhat like Lilly Matah in which he recovers BB gauges when attacked with an 80% probability. The recovery is quite a lot and considering you're given an 80% chance to recover 7-8 BC to BB gauges, it's quite a great trade-off. However, you still have to watch out for that small 20% chance of failing to recover 7-8 BC to BB gauges as this is not completely reliable. Worst of all, this Leader Skill requires all six different elements to be present on your team. This makes it very hard for squads to be set up around Kaito’s Leader Skill. At least the 5% mitigation to all elements is useful. Every bit of damage reduced counts. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Sweet! Kaito provides a 110% Def buff with his 260% damage modifier BB. The Def buff is one of the highest in the game. There are quite a number of bosses that deal tons of damage and with the Def buff, you can reduce that damage quite significantly Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 This SBB is just like his BB, but a bit better. Kaito’s SBB has a 450% damage modifier, which is around average, and the same 110% Def buff, like his BB. This helps with the survivability that is going to be very crucial when facing very hard enemies, like bosses in RC5, Trials, etc. Lacking a damage mitigator? Kaito is one. He mitigates 50% of the damage taken. This proves to be one of the most useful abilities in the game. Having a damage mitigator is practically a must to have when doing hard missions starting from Trial 003, RC3, GGC, extra dungeons, etc. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 8/10 Kaito has a 24 BC Drop Check on his normal attack. This is a pretty good Drop Check as it helps contribute to BC generation. The 260% BB modifier is pretty good to use in Arena. If you're unable to defeat your opponent's squad with just Kaito's BB, the Def could come in handy, but not too much if your opponent uses BB. However, as a Leader, Kaito is completely useless. His Leader Skill only works when there are six different elements on your squad. There are only five units in a squad and that is not enough to fit in six different elements on your squad. Stats Score: 8/10 Kaito's stats are quite balanced, showing similarities between Atk and Def. His HP is relatively good. His Rec lacks a bit, but this is not much of an importance since HC buffers and Burst Healers exist in the game. In terms of typing, my type preference for Kaito is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Kaito proves to be very useful since he has a little damage mitigator character inside him with his SBB. However, Kaito must get his SBB in order to use it so spamming it might not be as easy as Darvanshel, Narza, Oulu, Shera, and the like. Regardless, it is still a very great buff to use in any mission. A damage mitigator is practically almost a must to have in a squad and even if Kaito is your only damage mitigator, he is still better to have than not having a mitigator. True, his SBB cannot be spammed like the other mitigators, but would you rather not have a damage mitigator? His Def buff also comes in handy when facing tough bosses as they deal tons of damage without the buff. As long as the enemy does not remove buffs, the damage cut can work in your favor. If you manage to utilize Kaito's Leader Skill, it'll come in real handy. What if Kaito gets hit enough times to fully fill his SBB gauge? His damage mitigation will become easier to spam given the BB support on your team provided by the Leader Skill. Conclusion Total Score: 8.7/10 People seem to underestimate these Vocaloids. Ever used Kaito? Is he your only damage mitigator? Better than nothing, right? Who's your favorite Vocaloid? Miku Luka Rin Len Meiko Kaito Comment below on what you think of Kaito! Do you like his songs? Do you have any favorites from the Vocaloids? Leave your comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Crescendo Megurine Luka *Melody Kagamine Rin *Harmony Kagamine Len *Passion Soprano Meiko Category:Blog posts